Down
by LiberalAnimation
Summary: Craig's quest to win Ellie over. Crellie. I Know that the chapters were sloppy before so I revised them. Added a few things too. I'll update soon. PLEASE READ & Give Feedback
1. Prologue

A cheater, a mental case, and a drug addict. What did those three things have in common?

Craig Manning knew the answer to that all to well. He had been all three things during the course of his 19 years on earth.

Craig's life was indeed a rough one. Going from an abusive childhood to a rehab center wasn't exactly his definition of good times.

Make no mistake though he was anything but the victim. Although he had been wronged many times he had written twice as many wrongs himself.

As his plane pulled up to gate twelve and he exited his seat he could only think of one wrong in particular that he was determined to make right no matter what.

After six months in a rehab center and a two hour plane trip he had only one person on his mind. The one person in his life that made him feel completely happy and carefree. That person was his best friend. That person was the girl he truly saw himself wanting to spend the rest of his life with. That person was Ellie Nash the girl Craig had recently fallen for.

But unlike his past relationships Craig had found out that he had really fallen for this girl, and it wasn't until six months ago when she walked away from him reduced to tears because of the pain he caused her did he realize that he had fallen for her hard.

Now he was determined on getting her back even though he had never officially had her. He just hoped he hadn't screwed up things too bad.


	2. A Whole New Batch Of Drama

"Alright the pizza should be here any minute guys." said Marco to his roommates who were all watching a horror flick at six in the evening.

"Hey guys." Marco says. Still no response, it seemed as if the movie had them in some kind of weird trance. Marco then walked up to the nearest person which happened to be his boyfriend Dylan.

"Guys!" he shouted while tapping Dylan on the back

. "Ahh!" all three shouted in unison.(All three meaning Paige, Alex ,and Dylan)

"Damn it Marco what's with the sneak attacks? You know how nervous I get watching horror movies." said Dylan.

"Yeah and you almost scared Miss Paige here into a heart attack." said Alex who was holding back giggles.

"That's so not funny hun I'm going to have nightmares from that for weeks now." said Paige.

"Well at least you have me to snuggle up against." said Alex who was inching closer to Paige.

"Ooh I feel safer already" said Paige I she pecked Alex on the lips.

Knock Knock Knock

"I got it." said Marco who was rolling his eyes at the Paige and Alex PDA fest that was taking place in the living room.

He opened the door expecting the pizza man but instead saw someone who looked vaguely familiar. He recognized the leather jacket and remembered the longer curly hair from years ago he just didn't believe it was who he thought it was.

As the man turned around with a pizza box in hand Marco could only do one thing.

"Oh my god Craig!" he shouted while charging him for a hug. Craig was a little thrown off by this and could only settle for six words to say in response.

"Um good to see you too." muttered Craig. "Hey you ordered a pizza?" asked Craig

"Yeah what happened to the delivery guy?" asked Marco.

"Don't worry about it I picked up the bill." Craig said. "Thanks hey come in." said Marco who noticed they were still standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys look who's here. Marco said.

"If it's not the pizza were not interested. Dylan said jokingly as they made their way into the room.

"Hey it's Craig. Welcome back man." said Dylan who also gave Craig a friendly hug.

"Wow hun you look great, and kudos for growing your hair back out it looks very nostalgic." said Paige

"Thanks." said Craig.

"So Manning you back for good or what?" asked Alex.

"Well I 'am for now. After six months of rehab I'm just going to chill out for a while you know take it easy." said Craig.

"Well there's always enough room for you to crash here again." said Marco

"My old room still available?" asked Craig

"No actually that's Paige's room but the couch is always readily available." said Marco.

"Alright cool I'll take whatever I can get." said Craig

"Alright so it's settled" Marco said as he reached for a slice of pizza. "Hey you guys remember to save some for Ellie she loves pepperoni." Marco said.

At the moment he heard her name Craig's head jerked up.

"Hey speaking of Ellie where is she?" Craig asked

"She should have left work thirty minutes ago so he should be coming in right ..about..now."

Just as Marco predicted they heard the front door open and footsteps head toward them.

"Is that pepperoni pizza I smell because I have a killer appetite and I could use some food right about…"

As Ellie entered the room her breath was immediately taken away as if someone had knocked the wind out of her stomach.

She was so caught off guard that she could not finish her sentence. Her eyes immediately connected with Craig's. She felt her heart skip a beat. There was a brief silence and then all of a sudden hundreds of feelings came rushing back to her.

Joy, anger, hurt, confusion.

Most of all no matter how much she renounced her feelings for him while he was gone she could no longer deny that after seeing him again she still had **strong **feelings towards him.

She couldn't manage to say any words so after what felt like an eternity of silence she stormed out of the kitchen and to her room complete with a door slamming.

"Well that was nice and awkward." said Alex

"I gotta go talk to her." Craig said as he motioned to leave and follow Ellie.

"Craig stop." Marco said stopping Craig from following her.

"Just let her calm down she just a bit surprised that's all. Just give her some time ok." Marco said

"Your right I'll just give her some time to herself." said Craig

A moment of silence passes

"So anything new with you guys?" Craig then asks in an attempt to break the silence.

"Not really but it looks like we got a whole new batch of drama on are hands." Paige remarked


	3. Ellie's Thoughts

"You told him he could stay here!?" screamed Ellie to Marco. "What the hell were you thinking?" Ellie added.

"I was thinking that our friend Craig needed a place to stay and that you were over him like you told me you were." Marco retorted.

"Well I'm not and I can't deal with seeing him here." said Ellie.

"Well I can't just kick him out and like it or not you're eventually going to have to talk to him." said Marco.

"No I wont… I can't." said Ellie with hesitation on the last part. "You know what Marco just give me some time to relax I'll figure something out. I just need some time to myself" said Ellie

"You sure?" Marco asked no quite convinced

"Positive." Ellie said.

"Alright if you need to talk you know where to find me." said Marco

"I know." Ellie added as Marco left her room.

As she lay on her bed staring at her ceiling sorting a million thoughts through her head she began to think back to that night backstage. When she walked in on Craig doing lines of coke before his performance.

She began to remember it all in detail from the color of the walls to the strung out look on his face.

The hardest thing to bring back in her memory was the fact that she told him that she loved him and he tried to use it as an opportunity to score another line of coke. Then came the infamous plane boarding when he admitted he had feelings for her. She had finally heard what she wanted to here from him. That he felt the same way for her as she felt for him. That didn't matter though she was already too crushed to feel the effect of his words. She walked away a mess. Hating herself for walking away from him and hating the fact that she couldn't trust him. Not trust as in material possessions but she hated the fact that she couldn't trust him with her heart. Then she started to think of all the guys she trusted with her heart in the past and how they had all broken it. Even though she had been burned by guys so many times in the past she never remembered taking harder than she did now. Even when Sean left her in an empty apartment with no way to pay the bills she didn't take it this hard. She then began to wonder why? She and Craig were never even really together as a couple. Then she realized it.

All the time that she and Craig spent together over the summer, in group meetings, band practice or just them hanging out for no reason at all they began to form a relationship. Over the period of time they became best friends spending virtually every moment together. And over that period of time Ellie realized that she had not only developed a crush on him but she was slowly falling for him completely. She thought of how she went out of her way to impress him only to have him choose Manny over her after she had already admitted that she had feelings for him. She felt like a fool. But still it wasn't enough. She thought of even after she had forgiven him how he lied to her and played with her feelings knowing full well how she felt about him. She started to get pissed all over again. Never again she thought. She wouldn't fall for that trick again. No matter what she felt for Craig she had to get over it she told herself. She was not going to set herself up to get hurt again. No matter what.


	4. Craig's Thoughts

"So what did she say?" Craig eagerly asked Marco.

"Not much but Craig she's pretty messed up in there. I mean she doesn't want to be in the same apartment with you let alone hold a conversation with you." Marco informed him

"I knew it. I fucked up pretty bad huh? Craig asked.

"That you did. But believe me just give her some time and space and she'll get over it. said Marco

"Yeah maybe you're right." replied Craig. "

Yeah. So I'm headed off to bed so catch you in the morning." said Marco

"Later." Craig replied Craig then began to stretch out on the couch and began to get off into heavy thought.

**She'll get over it? **Craig thought as he replayed Marco's statement over in his head. **Will she get over it or get over me?**

Craig thought as he began to process the thought of Ellie not wanting anything to do with him ever again.

He wouldn't blame her though. Craig put her through a lot and he felt terrible for it.

He felt guilty for leading her on one minute just to crap on her the next.

He then began to think back to his past relationships. How he always in some shape or form ended up hurting whomever he was with. From Manny to Ashley he always ended up being the one screwing things up. And now he screwed things up with Ellie the girl he cared about most.

He could only recall ever actually being in love once in his life. That was with Ashley. He could think back and genuinely say that he was in love with Ashley Kerwin but somewhere along the line they fell out of love and it ended with lots of bitterness. Although in the midst of Ashley leaving for the summer and the bitter E-mail breakup came Ellie. So he was somewhat thankful for that. And on the other side he had Manny Santos the girl he could say he was in like with but it wasn't love. As wrong as it was he pretty much viewed her as a safety net, some one to fall back on when things got a little rough but he couldn't see himself spending the rest of his life with her. Not like he could Ellie.

He had finally found the girl of his dreams and he screwed it up. He thought of how much they had in common and how whenever the one of them was down the other one was always there to pick them up. He started to think about the summer he had spent her. He could remember it like it was yesterday. Ashley had just left for London and he was left to deal with being bi-polar on his own. He felt abandoned until Ellie came along. They had group meetings together and eventually started hanging out more and more as time progressed. Eventually they had become so close they had started communicating with hand signals. Something that Craig knew annoyed Marco. He didn't start feeling anything for her however until she joined Downtown Sasquatch. She was everywhere, that's when they started spending virtually every second together. As time went on he found himself becoming more attracted to her. Not only was he attracted to her body but he was attracted to her mind. The way they could talk to her for hours and never run out of things to say. He wanted her. He flirted with her and led her on but when she offered her self up he panicked. And like the idiot he knew he was he fell back on his safety net.

Then came Vancouver. He was offered a chance to record an album, tour basically play rock star. It was a offer he was going to refuse if it wasn't for Ellie pushing him to pursue it. He was amazed after what he had done to her by picking many knowing how she felt she forgave him and encouraged him. It made him regret his decision more. So with Ellie's encouragement he left. While on the road he had the time of his life. Partying, recording, touring. But along with the good came the bad. After a show he saw some of the boys in back doing lines of coke. They offered him son and he was hesitant at first but soon gave in and tried it. He realized he liked it. He liked the feeling, the rush he got when he did another line. He was soon addicted going from doing it once in a while to once a day. He came back to Degrassi on graduation day trying as hard as he could to hide his habit. But slowly it started to come out. Soon his then girlfriend Manny found out and that's when everything went down hill. He couldn't let Ellie know what was going on out of fear of driving her away so he started lying to her left and right to cover his tracks. After bumped by Manny he hit rock bottom. He started doing coke more than ever just to relieve some stress. Then his worse nightmare came true. He was asked to perform at a show with one of his favorite bands there. Taking Back Sunday. This caused another wave of stress to come on so before the show he needed to do a couple lines. Halfway through Ellie walked in. He was so strung out though that he didn't care. She tried to stop him by threatening to tell Joey so he did the only thing he could think of at the time to stop her. He told her he loved her. Something that was partially true but at the time he wasn't sincere. He only did it because he knew he had some kind of power over her. He knew that those three words would make her do anything for him. He played with her emotions, something he still hasn't completely forgiven himself for. He felt like a even bigger piece of shit the next day at the airport when he saw her crying because of him.

That's why he was determined to redeem himself. He was determined to make things right now. not only because he felt guilty but because he realized that he was actually in love with Ellie Nash and he was going to her back no matter what.


	5. The Ex Effect

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi

Craig awoke around ten in the morning feeling groggy and dirty and in desperate need for some food. Craig immediately walked into the kitchen to see Marco and Dylan at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning Craig." said Marco. Craig managed a small grunt in return.

"No sleep last night huh?" asked Dylan

"Nope." said Craig as he fixed a bowl of cereal.

"Couch too stiff for you?" asked Dylan

"The couch was only half of my problem. I'm still thinking about Ellie. She was pretty pissed last night huh?" asked Craig

"Just a little bit." Marco said sarcastically.

"I gotta figure out what I'm gonna do." said Craig.

"Well there's not much to figure out Craig. I mean obviously she still has feelings for you; she's just a little defensive right now. You can't really blame her considering how many guys have let her down before." said Marco

"I know but I know its cliché and all but this time is really different. I'm completely sober now; I'm still on my medication and most of all I'm not afraid to tell her how I feel." said Craig

"Well then you'll just have to make her come around somehow." said Marco "

Well it's a little hard to do that when she wont even look at me much less talk to me." said Craig

"Believe me I know she can be a bit stubborn at times but she'll come around in her own time and if not then you'll just have to find out a way to make her hear you out." said Marco

Craig thought for a second

"You're right I just got to get her to listen somehow. Has anybody ever told you you give great advice?" asked Craig

"A few people. Now only if I can get Dylan to take it more often my life would be perfect." said Marco

"Please don't encourage him Craig once he goes on his doctor Phil rampages it's hard to get him to stop." said Dylan

"Oh really." Marco said

Marco and Dylan then went on bickering for a minute or two while Craig thought about what Marco said and how he could get Ellie to at least talk to him.

"Hey where is everyone anyway?" asked Craig

"Alex and Paige are out shopping and Ellie's actually at Degrassi helping Ash out with painting the front hallway." said Marco

"Well I'm going to head up to you know catch up with everybody." said Craig

"Sure. Just remember to take a pit stop at the shower you kind of smell." Marco said with more sarcasm.

"Whatever." Craig said as he hopped up from the table fully awake and energized and ready to do some serious convincing.

"So what's up Ellie you've been a little quiet today, something wrong?" asked Ashley

"No I'm okay." Ellie said

"You sure?" Ashley asked

"I'm positive Ash. I'm just a little stressed you know about schoolwork and The Core and…"

Just then Ellie was cut off by a knock at the window.

They quickly turned around to see Craig dressed up in the usual leather jacket.

"Oh god." Ellie whispered

Ellie quickly turned around in an attempt to hide her blushing face.

"It's Craig isn't it? He's what's been getting to you. Ashley said

"I have no idea what you're talking about Ash." Ellie lied.

Ashley then went to the outside where Craig was standing.

"Hey Ash what's up." Craig said as he reached over and gave Ashley a hug.

"Nothing much how have you been?" Ashley asked

"Great just got back yesterday I'm staying over at Marco's." said Craig

"Really? Well what brings you back to Degrassi rock star?" asked Ashley

"Friends such as yourself and um… miss Ellie in there." Craig said

"Ellie?! So you are her crush huh?" asked Ashley

"I guess I' am. She hasn't told you anything about us has she?" asked Craig

"No not really. I assumed but it's been this big mystery about this crush she's had but she never told me who it is but now I know." Ashley said.

There was a short pause.

"This isn't weird for you is it?" Craig asked "No not at all you would think that my best friend dating my ex boyfriend would be weird but I'm actually happy for you." Ashley said

"Don't be too happy were not actually together. I kind of screwed up a lot and I don't think she wants to see me. But I really like her Ash I mean a lot and I need to get her to talk to me and I think you could help me out. " Craig explained

"You screwed up huh? Vintage Craig I guess." Ashley said jokingly

"Hey I already feel like a piece of shit so cut me some slack here." Craig said laughing a little bit.

"Okay okay how can I help?" Ashley asked

"Well do you think you can talk her into talking to me?" Craig asked

"Um...I guess can try to get her to come talk to you just wait here." Ashley said

"Thanks Ash." Craig said

"No problem."Ashley replied

As Ashley started to walk away he felt that there was something he needed to say.

"Hey Ash!" Craig called after her.

"Yeah?" she replied as she turned around.

"Could you come here a second?" Craig

"Sure what's up?" Ashley asked

You know we're cool right?" Craig asked trying to figure out the words to say

" Of course. It's just I never meant for us to end that way Craig you gotta believe me ." Ashley said

"I know. I mean I never meant for us to end at all. And I don't blame you for anything. You were my first love Ash but no matter what happens you'll always be my friend." Craig said

"Now I remember why I loved you so much. Well same here friend. I'll be right back"

Ashley left finally feeling closure over her and Craig and the guilt she had been carrying with her ever since she had broken up with him.

Craig also felt a million times better about everything. He loved Ashley and everything but now more so in a friend way than a girlfriend.

Ashley went back into the school determined to not let Ellie pass up such a great guy like Craig. They may have not been right for each other but Ashley knew that Craig and Ellie were.

"So Craig's the mystery guy." Ashley said

"There is no mystery guy Ash." Ellie said

"You don't have to lie El, Craig just told me about you and him and I'm okay with it." Ashley said

"There is no me and him." Ellie said

"I know he screwed up but he's is really sorry and he just wants to talk to you." Ashley said

"Well I'm not ready to talk to him yet." Ellie said

"Just out of curiosity what did he do?" Ashley asked

Ellie sighs thinking about what to say.

"I told him how I felt Ash and he screwed me. He picked Manny over me after I told him how I felt. I forgave him because I didn't want to lose him as my friend. After he came back from Vancouver I found out that he was doing coke and when I confronted him about it he told me the drugs were Manny's. After I found out that was a lie I threatened to tell Joey about his problem. Then he told he loved me which I believed for a split second but it was just a way for him to get me to keep quiet about his drug problem. I told Joey and he had Craig shipped off to rehab but before he left he told me that he meant it when he said he loved me. It didn't matter though because I was already too hurt. I still I' am that's why I cant talk to him. Are you happy now?"Ellie said a little irritated

"Wow". Said Ashley with wide eyes "That's a lot of stuff but believe me Ellie he must have meant what he said or else he wouldn't be standing out there trying to get you to talk to him." Ashley said

"Just give it up Ash I'm not going out there." Ellie said

"Can you at least think about it? Sleep on it or something? Ellie he looks pretty desperate to talk to you" Ashley asked

"Different subject please." Ellie said.

Ashley knew that was a maybe leaning more towards a yes. So with that she felt as if she at least accomplished something. So with that she went back out to see Craig.

"So what's the word?" Craig asked

"I think she's budging but barely." Ashley said

"Well thanks anyway I'll keep working on it." Said Craig

"Later Craig" Ashley said as Craig walked off waving at her.

Craig felt more relief that 1.He's getting his life somewhat back in order 2. That he patched things up with Ashley 3. Ellie's budging if only a little bit.

Thump!

In the midst of thinking Craig bumped into a familiar face. That face was the face of Manny Santos, Craig's latest ex.

"Manny?" Craig said a bit surprised at his luck of running into two ex's in the same day.

"Craig?" Manny replied equally shocked. Awkward silence soon followed.

"So how have you been?" Craig asked breaking the silence. "

Fine um... You grew your hair back out...I like it." Manny said leading in to even more awkward silence.

"So see you later." Manny said as she started to walk off.

"Manny wait up!" Craig said as he followed her. "Wait up. Listen Manny I'm sorry." Craig burst out

Manny then turned around and gave Craig her full attention again.

"For what?" Manny asked

"For the way things turned out between us you know you didn't deserve that." Craig said

"Craig It's fine I mean I'm the one who dumped you remember?" Manny said "

Yeah I know I was there but I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you. I don't want things to be awkward between me and you now that I'm back." Craig said

"You're back?" Manny asked

"Yeah for now anyway" Craig said

"Well it may take a while for things to not be awkward but my New Year's resolution is to not hold grudges so consider your apology accepted." Manny said

"Thanks anyway." Craig said

"So I'll see you around?" Craig said

"Yeah sure." Manny said.

Craig then walked away from Manny still feeling awkward but better about their situation.

Craig then started to think of how he managed to talk to both ex girlfriends with pretty much ease. No matter how awkward they were he got through them. But he had yet to talk to Ellie. The girl who meant the most. But Craig didn't expect her to come around this easily anyway. He knew he had a lot more work cut out for him. But to him she was worth it


End file.
